


As Directed

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: After hours, Percy's the boss.





	As Directed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of [Hp May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.dreamwidth.org/) for the challenge of Voyeurism.

Percy Weasley sat with a rigid back behind his desk. His elbows were on its hard walnut surface, his fingers were laced together and propped under his chin and his legs were folded straight, almost under the wooden chair.

It looked uncomfortable but he was actually having the time of his life watching his wife fuck Harry Potter.

He might have been their brother-in-law once upon a time but that possibility had never good to be and Percy was glad of it. He made a good match for Audrey, they were both short and dark of hair with smooth pale skin. Unlike Harry’s mass of black hair, Audrey had waves of dark brunette locks down past her breasts. With doe-like brown eyes, she had a sweet and demure looked to her.

Anyone he hadn’t let on in the secret would have never pictured her on her knees sucking cock.

“Very good, Audrey” Percy said curtly. “But don’t forget his balls.”

Obediently Audrey’s mouth popped free of Harry’s cock and descended, her tongue reaching out to lap and swirl over Harry’s bollocks. His long pale cock resting almost across the entire length of her face, its wet tip seeping pre-come under her ministrations. 

Percy’s eyes glittered with pleasure as he surveyed the scene. Harry’s eyes where half-lidded and he was biting his bottom lip to suppress a moan, his fists were balled at his sides and his chest rose and fell with forced control. There was little of the thrill of the cuckold in his admiration, Percy thought, Harry simply looked glorious as he was being sucked off.

“Now, show him how much you can take, dear,” Percy said. 

Audrey moved back up to wrap her lips around the tip of Harry’s cock and sucked. Her head bobbed up and down quickly taking more of Harry’s cock into he mouth. Or at least so Percy assumed. Audrey’s long hair had come loss and flowed down between them, obscuring Percy’s view awfully.

His jaw ground slightly. He wanted to see… and yet it was a delicate moment to say what he want to say. 

 

“Her hair is in the way. Harry could you help her out?”

But his chest eased as Harry took the instruction well, collecting up all Audrey’s hair into a messy high ponytail, so Percy could see her swallowing his cock, could see her lips wide around his shaft and her cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

“You can move Harry, she likes that.”

Audrey’s hands tugged on his legs and arse as Harry’s hips began to rock back forth, starting to face-fuck Audrey in earnest. It was a mesmerising sight, Harry sinking balls deep into Percy’s wife. Slight grunts of effort escaped him and noises of Audrey’s throat working, and small line of drool flowed over her chin.

Percy sat quite still, his cock hard and straining against his underwear. He just considered what to have them do next. Audrey could throw Harry down and mount him, or he could have her on all fours, or push her up against the door with it’s small window so passers-by could see exactly what they were up to. 

He could get involved himself, have Harry bent her over the desk so he could experience her oral talents first hand, or he could join them, both their cocks would stretch Audrey’s cunt wide, he could even take Harry he was sure. He had image of Harry against the wall, limbs spread wide, Audrey’s still sucking him while Percy fucked his arse.

But no, he was quite happy where he was.

He could have certainly joined in but for Percy all the pleasure was in the planning.


End file.
